Scorched Souls
by lilo.rico
Summary: Etsu from my story I Love You Sesshomaru finds notes on her desk that are really suspicous, and one of them have something to do with Kikyo and her souls. Inuyasha and his gang, with Etsu try to find out the mystery.
1. The Notes

**Disclaimer: once again… I do not own… Inuyasha… :(**

Eh everyone… Thanks for all the reviews on my stories! I really loved them! Here are

Some great reviews I totally appreciated!

**I Love you Sesshomaru reviews**

Mizu Akuma: pretty good, pretty good… keep it up!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only:I was wondering... is the OC a goodie or a baddie? And r the other pairings in? Inu+Kag, Miro+Sang, and Sessh+Kagu my F-A-V-E-S!

LesboSociety: AAHH! come on its too short!  
but its a great story though...  
plz the next chappy let it be longer...  
update soon .U

loveofsesshy

Hikaru Namaru: WOW someone who actually agrees with me that Sesshi and Kagura look cute together. Please say you agree and you didn't just copy my fanfics for it. Well I belive you. -- I hope i can trust you.  
your fanfics are alright. There pretty cool.  
Anyway I know you didn't copy me because the only things that our fanfics match is the Kagura-Sesshi.

Standinginthemoonlight: Yo, this story is so good. update as soon as you can. Kaugra is evil! Give Sesshomaru to Etsu. She sounds cool, better. Lol, thanks 4 your review to. I'm adden u 2 my favs! srry my chapters r so short.

**Love and Annoyance reviews**

Sessho-maru007: cool i wish sessho-maru was in it (from Ramen: he was xD)

The Squabbit: can u plz update soon plz!its a real good story even if its only the first chapter!

Inufreak17: OMG I LOVE YOUR STORY! YET ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND UHM ANGELA, SORRY THAT YOUR ACCOUNT WAS LOCKED! DAMN ABUSE REPORTERS, BUT UPDATE RREEAALL SOON! AAH THANKS !

TheDarkAngel101: That was good! Please update soon!

PrincessKairi25: GOOD JOB! LUVES IT! PLEASE KEEP WRITING:D

TheDarkAngel101: Ur not gonna put Inuyasha and Kikyo together are u? Cause ya wanna know what. I completely agree with Kagome. DAMN THE STUPID CLAYPOT! I her! Even if u put them together i'll still read but i won't like it as much as before. Anyways good chapter! Please update soon!

PrincessKairi25: I also put you as one of my fav authors. Yay! Anyways, I LOVE the second chapter too. update as soon as you can!

XoxSaMoxox: i think that your story is really good so far and i dont think that it is really short and the length of it is good enough, i hope that you update soon:):)

**(That's all I'm going to put for now, I have less time and too many reviews. Please check out my stories if you haven't read them soon yet! **

**Love; Ramen :D )

* * *

**

" - talking

' - thinking

**Scorched Souls**

**Chapter 1: The Notes

* * *

**

"Hahaha look at! My mother gave me these _Blue Bear _stationary notes! They're

quite the cute ones!" Etsu chuckled

"haha, yeah they sure are. Hey are you going to uhm… you know…" Kagome whispered

"what Kagome? What? Your boyfriend?" Kagome's friend, Eri asked

"no no no! I do not definitely have a boyfriend! 'except for Kenji… pif' " Etsu cried

"eh? Well…. We'll come with you to wherever you are going! 'kay?" Eri decided

"yeah yeah!" Ayumi and Yuka jumped

"uhm… No it's for…. Only… Uh………. People who participated in… This… thing… this…

uhm…. Uh, I forgot" Kagome hesitated

"awwwwwwww!"

"yeah, sorry guys! Forgive us! Uh maybe next time! We we're doing… Uhm, claypot

making?" Etsu stammered, patting here shoe on the ground

"claypot making… Wow! I'm going to try and practice claypot making! Etsu, Kagome

and you teach us? Please please please!" Eri, Ayumi and Yuka asked at the same time

"gotta go guys! See ya!" Kagome and Etsu ran off to go home.

About Etsu,shepractically a servant of Sesshomaru. Kagura introduced her to him while

Rummaging around for whatsoever.

"Phew Kagome that was pretty close" Etsu sighed

"yeah, I hope they don't find out about the well though" Kagome said, holding her chin.

"'kay Kagome, I'll be at my house. I'll go to the feudal era later at… 4 o'clock" Etsu said

"sure thing. I'll see ya later!" Kagome waved good bye.

* * *

(Etsu's home)

"eh? I got _Blue Bear _notes on my desk. Hm, I wonder what it says… I hope sure not

my older brother didn't use them!" Etsu

held up the notes and started reading them quietly.

"_I want to DIE! Leave me alone! Let me die!" _one note was read.

"_who are you! Leave me be! Lady Kikyo leave immediately! _

_I said leave me be! LEAVE ME NOW!" _another note was read

"_My daughter's soul is in there! Let her go! Bring her back into_

_this body!" _then Etsu read the last note.

"I cannot believe you have done this to me_. Leave my life and I do_

_not want to see you again. I need to live a life with peace and_

_without you! LEAVE NOW!" _

"what the hell…" Etsu said.

**_BANG!_**

"Etsu! Where the heck is my cell phone!" her older brother, Kisho fumed

"eh? I don't have it! Ask Ayane, you know, your _girl friend_" Etsu said coolly

"shut up! And no! Ayane would never take my cell phone! Shame on you!" Kisho cried

"pif! How about that time—" Kisho grabbed those notes from Etsu and said

"eh? What's this? Love letters? You must be really popular" Kisho mumbled

"GIVE ME THAT YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" Etsu fumed, grabbing the notes

away from Kisho, with a lot of envy.

"aargh! HOW ABOUT THAT FREAKIN' TIME YOU WERE OUT WITH AYANE AND

SHE WANTED TO BORROW YOUR CELL PHONE TO PHONE HER DAD!

SEE YOUR SUCH A DUMB JERK KISHO! YOUR TWENTY TWO ALREADY!

YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! PIF! WHAT A DISGRACE!" Etsu fumed

"… Right… you are so wrong Etsu, every word you said was wrong…

Okay g'bye I gotta go to Ayane's, uhm…. See ya" Kisho ran out the door,

And drove his car quickly to Ayane's house.

Etsu sighed. 'I don't think Kisho would even PASS his test for his job for

Technology… Even wonder about his answers…

Hello there sir, what is your name?

_My name is Kichi Shimatani_

No you stupid! It's Kisho! I'll probably say…

_Oh yeah I forgot_

Okay sir… Now, what is your basic personality?

_Uhm… Like a jerk, stupid, hates technology, likes to stalk women, and has seven girl friends_

No no no Kisho! I would whisper loudly

_Oh oh I mean, cute, loves technology, doesn't like to stalk women, and has fourteen girl friends_

KISHO! I WOULD NEVER ACCEPT A PERSONALITY LIKE THAT!

_Hehhe!_

Then.. Kisho will have his fourteen girlfriends in there bikini's hugging him in front

Of the interviewer and say…

_I got women! You don't! I got women! You don't!_' Etsu chuckled, thinking... 

"MOM I'M HOME!" Kisho cried

"I KNEW IT'D BE FROM AYANE!" Etsu cried, from the stair railings

"SHUT UP! IT WASN'T FROM AYANE! IT WAS FROM! Uhm… YOSHI!" Kisho cried

"WHAT THE—YOSHI IS A GAME YOU IDIOT!"

Etsu ran back into her room and still thinking about the notes

She received from no one she has ever known. And soon after she read the

Note with Kikyo's name on it, she was wondering what possible things

Kikyo could have done to those crying people.

* * *

**Hahaha! My NEW story! I hope you all liked it!**

**I hope you… **

**R&R!**

**-Ramen :D**


	2. a Chat with Kikyo

**Scorched Souls**

**Chapter 2: a Chat with Kikyo

* * *

**

Soon after, it was 4 o'clock.

Etsu ran to Kagome's shrine and opened up her well's door and then

Jumped through.

"whooooo!" Etsu cried.

She then got through.

"Hey th— hm? They're all not here… Wonder why" Etsu said, placing a finger

on top of her mouth, looking around.

"Oh well, all I can do is look for them, or stay free and have fun!" Etsu jumped.

But it was too late to stay free and have fun.

"Etsu" a man with long, blue shades and silvery white hair, with a white

fluffy cloak hanging around his arm suddenly appeared.

"…. Aaack! Sesshomaru don't do that! And… Just why are you here?" Etsu asked

"you are not going to do what you wish Etsu. You have some purifying

to do for me" Sesshomaru snapped

"but WHY! I have been doing this for you, for over 4 WEEKS! I'm tired! I am

wasting too much energy! Just give me a break!" Etsu cried

"hmph. Give me back the pot"

"fine! Go ahead and take this. Your sooo mean, that… that…."

"hm?"

"YOU TREAT EVERYONE AS IF THEY'RE UNDER YOUR GRASP! HA! YOU'RE LIKE

NARAKU! I BET YOU A LOT OF PEOPLE THINK THAT! 'omigosh what the hell

Did I just say! I dissed him! Oh no!' " Etsu fumed

"like Naraku eh? Well you're just like your brother"

"I COULD CARE ANY LESS! AND BY THAT I MEAN BYE!" Etsu disappeared

in a gust of wind, and petals flew around her then, fell and dissolved.

"hm. Foolish young human. She doesn't know what she is doing." Sesshomaru said,

pulling back his hair behind his ears.

While Etsu was riding on her –giant- petal, she thought of how the harshness

Of Sesshomaru's acts are. But she felt sorry for fuming at Sesshomaru like that.

She is his servant. How she became his servant is, when she was in need

Of help because she didn't want to stay and shape shift as a demon everyday,

He found her lying on the grassy plains, in the appearance of a harmless

Demon, in tears of needing to be a human for a little more while.

So he gave her equipments that an exorcist would need.

Anyways…

Inuyasha

"Etsu seemed quite suspicious a few days ago about her life" Kagome said

"ffftttt thuspithus ub wuuat?" Inuyasha said, eating his Ramen **(haha!)**

"you know when we found out she was a demon right? She didn't give

us full details. I had a chat with her yesterday and she said it was

none of my business so I'd rather not fuss about it with her" Kagome replied

"Surely Kagome, do you prefer to keep asking her or convincing her to tell you?" Miroku asked

"no Miroku! It's not any of my business" Kagome replied.

Kikyo

As Kikyo was walking among the darkling woods, with her soul skimmers,

Voices around were calling out

_Let me out Kikyo!_

_I want to be with my Family!_

_How can you do this to us priestess Kikyo!_

_I thought you were a kind and loving lady!_

_Lady Kikyo! It's me Sayo! Let me out of here!_

"Sayo, I told you once, you little rascal, and the rest of you, shut up or

Your voice will no longer exist!" Kikyo cried

_Let us ouuutt!_

Soon after, Kikyo took the souls that were harshly annoying, and ate them.

"that must be enough. I shall go find elsewhere to conquer the souls" Kikyo said.

Etsu

'hm… The notes… I really think I should have a chat with Kikyo. I hope

I will have a chance for today to chat with her…' Etsu thought…

"KIKYO! OHH LADY KIKYO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Etsu cried, lowering the

height of her giant petal.

"Huh? Someone just… Just called me… I wonder who could it be…" Kikyo said

looking up in the sky.

Inuyasha

"I'm done with Ramen! Can I have some more?" Inuyasha asked

"no, I'm all out. Sorry, I'll try and bring some tomorrow" Kagome replied

"okay then. Let's go look for…"

"…………………………………………………………….."

There was silence…

"Naraku. Yeah, let's go look for Naraku and… Yeah" Inuyasha suggested

"okay, off we go?" Sango asked

"I guess… But what for? There is nothing more to do in the present" Miroku said,

reaching down for Sango's bum.

_Rubby rubby rubby …_

SLAP!

On Miroku's face.

"THERE'S YOUR PRESENT! WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP THAT MIROKU! YOU

LECHEROUS MONK HOW COULD YOU!" Sango fumed moving away from Miroku

"surely lady Sango, it was not me. It was Inuyasha, or would YOU prefer…?"

"EW! SICK! THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Inuyasha fumed

"heh… heh…" Kagome and Shippou's smirked.

Etsu

"Kikyo! Lady Kikyo! I've found you!" Etsu jumped down her giant petal

and took out the _Blue Bear _notes.

"what do you want with me Etsu?" Kikyo asked

"uhm… Do you know anything about these notes?" Etsu asked

"blue bear?" Kikyo took the notes and started reading them.

"_I want to DIE! Leave me alone! Let me die!" _one note was read.

"_who are you! Leave me be! Lady Kikyo leave immediately! _

_I said leave me be! LEAVE ME NOW!" _another note was read

"_My daughter's soul is in there! Let her go! Bring her back into_

_this body!" _then Kikyo read the last note…

"_I cannot believe you have done this to me. Leave my life and I do_

_not want to see you again. I need to live a life with peace and_

_without you! LEAVE NOW!" _

"Kikyo…? Why my… ah"

"Lady Kikyo, do you know anything about this? Your name is on this…" Etsu asked

"You know you shouldn't have come here" Kikyo said

"why so?… Huh? AaAaAaAaHhH!" one of Kikyo's extra soul skimmers

released Etsu's soul and held it, for Kikyo's own living. Now that she

owns Etsu's soul, Kikyo can shape shift into a demon when there is a new moon.

"hmph."

Etsu fell over, with her pot of purification salt spilling over.

Her eyes were fully blank, without a single color.

"farewell Etsu, hope you have a great time in… Heaven or Hell…" Kikyo chuckled

disappearing.

* * *

**Muwahahaa…! (sorry I feel reallyconscious)**

**I hope you like this… chapter…. Story… Also, please please read my poem**

**Called "To Loves End" ;)**

**R&R!**

**-Ramen :D**


End file.
